


Trial

by sasageyowrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasageyowrites/pseuds/sasageyowrites
Summary: Eren is being held on trial for his newly revealed power of being able to transform into a Titan. You being his sister are also accused of being of being a Titan. Levi is not happy.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Levi & Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my Tumblr account sasageyowrites

Levi Ackerman X Reader

Disclaimer: I don’t own Attack on Titan or its characters which is sad, I also don’t own you because why would I want to? I also don’t own the GIF below. Just my words. That’s all I own.

You stood outside the courtroom leaning against the cold stone wall, your arms folded and legs crossed over each other, biting your lip so hard you were surprised the skin hadn’t broken. Your brow furrowed into a small glare as you stared intently at the ground, nerves eating away at your insides causing a sick feeling to wash over you, some bile rising in your throat.

Your Survey Corps jacket still steaming from Titan blood that had yet to evaporate from the previous battle outside wall Rose, your adrenaline still pumping from the experience of flying through the air and cutting down the titans. Your brain still hasn’t fully grasped what the fuck had happened. One minute you had seen Eren be devoured by a Titan, the next he was storming the battle field very much alive and in the form of the enemy. Your little brother. The boy you had protected almost your whole life could transform into a Titan.

It just couldn’t be real.

You squeezed your eyes shut, your grip tightened around your arms, the brown leather from your jacket crunching under the pressure. Is this what your father had been doing in the basement? Experimenting on Eren? Is that why he had these powers? You couldn’t separate facts from assumptions, your mind lagging at every thought. They were willing to kill him if they thought he was guilty of anything, they would happily drag him away to be executed and you no doubt would suffer some kind of interrogation. If you screwed this up your entire future could be in jeopardy. Eren’s too.

But that begged the question: where you a Titan too? Did the power reside in you too? You hoped to God it didn’t.

You growled a sudden surge of rage flying through your body and on instinct you lashed out, your fist pummelled the wall a loud crack coming from your knuckles a hot sting pulsing through your hand. Your body trembled violently as you stood, your fist still connected to the dented stone, lines of thick scarlet liquid running down the wall to drip on the floor creating a pool of scarlet blood.

“That was stupid.”

You turned your head to meet the steely gaze of Captain Levi, the man stood before you his arms folded, his uniform pristine and clean as ever, as if he hadn’t been battling titans an hour before. His sharp jaw set in a firm line, raven black hair brushing over his silver eyes, his lips set in their usual unsmiling position. You let your hand fall to your side, standing straight turning away from him to hide your face, blood still dripping from your cuts.

“You’re acting like you wouldn’t do the same if you were in my situation.” you replied icily, your tone not even making him flinch. He lazily moved his eyes to the side in response as if exasperated by the entire ordeal, he moved forward so he was less then a meter from you.

“I know I wouldn’t break my hand punching a fucking wall.” he drawled gesturing to your now reddened and bloodied mess of a hand. You pulled it infront of yourself to hide it from his line of view cradling it in your other hand, he made a “Tch” noise you didn’t raise your head or turn around, you couldn’t bring yourself to look at him.

You stood in silence for a while as the last few members of the military and court opened the door. You turned your head see a glimpse of the courtroom as the door closed behind the last person that entered. You could see an ocean of faces, the stand in the middle where your brother would be held in five minutes when the trial began. You sighed folding your arms staring back down at the cobbled floor, tears pricking your eyes which you refused to let fall.

“I’m just scared for him.” you whispered your voice cracking slightly “they could kill him Levi…they…they could dissect him or or worse…”

You trailed off a wave of dread washing through you, but you quickly regained your composure, you heard Levi step closer behind you flinching slightly when he reached up placing his hands on your shoulders turning you round to face him. You turned your head down refusing to look at him, reaching up he roughly grabbed your chin and pulled your face to meet his, his eyes dead set and serious.

“You’re a fool if you think I’d ever let anything happen to you or your brother.” he said his voice as monotone as ever but his misty eyes softened ever so slightly his hand reaching up further to brush your cheek before pressing his lips to your own, soft and comforting against yours, his free hand grabbing you by waist and pulling you closer to his small but muscular body. Gently he pulled away, the familiar taste of lemon and mint on his breath lingering in your mouth.

“Captain, (y/l/n)!” Petra called from down the corridor “it’s about to start.”

You trembled slightly, swallowing the lump in your throat. Levi turned towards the door at the end of the corridor his hand grasping your own, guiding you down the corridor your legs weak as you came towards the huge oak doors. He opened them, holding it open for you before letting it close behind himself.

The courtroom fell into a hush as they laid their eyes on you, you noticed Mikasa and Armin in the crowd they waved you over, the military police and Garrison members staring at you. You glared defiantly back marching over to where your brothers friends where, the staring only stopping when Levi glowered at them the infamous captain asserting his authority and protection over you with just a look before walking off to join Hange and Erwin, you gave him a small smile as thanks as he passed.

“Are you ok (y/n)?” Armin asked, you stared down at the small blonde and nodded swallowing a lump in your throat.

“I’m ok Armin.”

“You look quite pale.” Mikasa answered gently, you kept your vision forward where the verdict stand stood, you let your gaze drift to where the judge sat before your eyes drifted over to Levi, as a veteran you should have been standing with your Commander and Captain but you took comfort with being with your younger brother’s friends.

Before you could reply to Mikasa’s concerns the door opened with a bang, the entire room falling into another silence all eyes on Eren, his hands cuffed behind him, members of the military police guiding him to the stand. The breath hitched in your throat at the sight of your little brother bound by shackles and forced to kneel before the judge a pole placed throug the chains he wore to hold him as prisoner.

You felt Mikasa grasp your hand, her own panic evident in her face at the sight of her best friend being treated like a criminal. Eren looked just as pale as you if not more, his huge green eyes plagued with unrest, he looked so much older then he did when you last saw him two days ago. Eren turned his head, l his emerald orbs widening at the sigh of you and his friends.

“Eren Yeager, you are here to prove to this court that you are not a threat to humanity and have a right to dwell within these walls.” The judge called out, his voice ceasing any and all chatter, Eren swallowed nervously and nodded “it’s said here that you have the ability to transform into a Titan. Is this true?”

“Yes.” Eren replied weakly dropping his head, his ebony hair falling around his face “it’s true.”

It wasn’t long before the court was yelling at each other, their arguments all crashing into each other falling apart as quickly as they were put together. The Garrison yelling at the military Police, the Wall Worshippers yelling at the Survey Corps, all the while you could only watch as Eren closed his eyes tightly, his nose scrunching up and his chest rapidly falling and rising.

You knew he was stressing. His form hunched over as he pulled against the restraints, the clanking of the chains falling on deaf ears as the court continued to yell at each other. You felt your heart rate increase, your own thoughts scrambled not being able to properly form at the confused and fear stricken atmosphere.

You looked to your side leaning forward slightly to meet eyes with Levi, his steely gaze met with yours, your own eyes quivering slightly in panic at the situation your brother was in. His expression never changed from it’s ever present frown but his eyes told you enough, telling you that you shouldn’t worry because he would protect you and Eren even if it meant his own form of punishment. You nodded to him, inhaling a shaky breath, your eyes drifted over to Hange who looked just as concerned as you. Erwin seemed to be calculating in his own head what the next actions should be, your commander had promised when Eren was still imprisoned that he would try everything he could to save your brother. But you knew that one slip up would cost Eren his life.

“How can we trust him?” a voice called out “how do we know that he isn’t a Titan who can transform into a child and he came here to destroy us?”

“Do you hear yourself?!” you yelled your anger getting the best of you, slamming your hands into the wooden bar infront of you, Armin jumped violently as you grit your teeth “Eren didn’t even know he had this power, how can you accuse him of being an enemy Titan?!”

“Well he is a Titan if some kind, we can’t neglect the idea he could be our foe!” another voice called out, you shook your head a low growl escaping your throat.

“I’ve seen Titans! I’ve killed many of them I know what a Titan is, who here can say they’ve seen one? Killed one even?” you pointed out, although you couldn’t see him ticked away from your view behind Erwin, Levi smirked to himself his lip lifting upward slightly at your honest backlashes, he would always love your confrontational streak “he sealed Wall Rose, he killed other titans and he saved Mikasa!”

“It says in the report he also attacked her when closing up Wall Rose. Is this true Mikasa?” the judge asked all eyes turning to the raven haired girl who stood quietly her gaze drifting to Eren who stared at her wide eyed “you cannot lie young lady, you are in a house of truth.”

“Yes. It’s true.” Mikasa said quietly, your breath hitched in your throat as the crowd began their murmurs again, you knew she would lie if she could but a part of you couldn’t help but be angry with her for throwing Eren under the horse like that it was selfish of you really , it’s not like she had a choice in her candour.

“Knowing all this are we really prepared to invest our money, will power, time and the face of humanity into this danger? One who has unexplained abilities that could put all of us at risk?” someone from the stands called out, your fists clenched inton tight balls.

“What about her!?” someone yelled, their finger pointed at you, the entire court room turned to face you. Any normal person would have shrunk back in their place at being given this much negative attention. You were not a normal person, you were dating Captain Levi you would never be classed as normal. Instead you folded your arms glaring at the Garrison member who had his dirty finger pointed at you “she’s his sister it’s probably genetic! She probably came here with him to damn us all!”

“He’s got a point we don’t know what causes it she could be the same as him!” another person yelled.

“She could be a monster too!”

“Maybe we should dissect her too!”

Your eyes widened slightly. For the first time since becoming a scout you felt threatened, fear rising in your throat like a sickness. All sound had left your mind, the shouts from Levi and Eren against the court members not even being processed as you own thoughts internalised. Where you a Titan too? It was possible. If Eren could do it then what was to say you couldn’t too? You didn’t want to be a Titan if you were one.

What would Levi do? He wouldn’t love you anymore, he hated Titans he spent his whole existence killing them, there was no way he would stay with someone who could become his most hated enemy. The thought of that scared you more then anything, you didn’t know what power you held, you prayed you were not like Eren, you prayed that your life would stay the same as it always had. Levi would never look at you the same way again if you were in fact a monster. He would never touch you the way he did, or even acknowledge you like he did if it was true that you were in fact plagued with that burden.

You were ripped from your thoughts when you felt three pairs of hands roughly grab you, one pair pulling up and down on your hair smashing your face into the wooden beam below of the stand pinning it there, your cheek smushed into the cold wood. The other pair of hands firmly grabbed your arms pulling them behind your body while the third pair pressed sharply into the back of your neck. You hadn’t even realised what was happening until it had happened and you found yourself being crushed against the bar your breathing restricted to raspy gasps, your eyes wide in alarm as you tried to see who your attackers were.

Your eyes darted around the room, your vision limited by the position you were in, the world sideways. You could see Levi, an angered glare on his face his body tense and ready to fight as he made a sharp move towards you, Erwin and Hange both having to hold him back from making a bigger scene, your boyfriends angered shouts and cussing ringing in your ears.

“You son’s of bitches.” he seethed his patience wearing to its last nerve “let her go! She has no part in this! Wait till I get my hands you you bastards!”

The captain clearly very disturbed but the position you were in, to hear that the love of his life was threatened to be dissected like an animal. He only stopped his shouting when Erwin roughly grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him back, Levi fuming quietly to himself.

“Hey maybe I’m the monster you’re after but you leave her out if this you hear me?!” Eren yelled his desperate cries echoing in the hall as you struggled against the men holding you down trying to raise your head only for it be slammed back into the wood, your form shaking in shock and anger, Eren pulling against his shackles “she’s innocent! Do whatever you want to me but leave her out if it!”

“Why should we trust you?” a voice called out.

“What does it even matter? You’re so intent on pushing selfish agendas you’re blind to what’s infront of you.” Eren spat, his voice low, you could only stare at home trough your compromises position the firm grip on your body not letting up “non of you have ever seen a Titan,so what are you so afraid of huh? What’s the point in having a weapon if your not going to fight? You’re all cowards! I’ll do it for you, I’ll kill the Titans I won’t stop until every last one is dead. Shut up and put all your faith in me!”

The room was silent for the longest time. You could hear your own heart beat in your skull, the blood pounding through your brain, your chest and face beginning to ache from the position you were gripped in. Your laboured breathing the only thing anyone could hear, a muffled moan escaping your mouth as your hair was yanked on harder.

Your eyes were only focused on Levi, his gaze never leaving you, you could see it in his eyes that he was plotting how he would punish the military police members who had you pinned. You knew he wanted to come and get you out if your painful position, but he couldn’t get to you, you knew what he wanted to do to the men holding you down you could see it in his body language. His fists clenched by his sides his jaw clenched, he leaned forward before jumping the gate and walking swiftly up to Eren, his eyes dark.

You watched with anxiety as Levi made his way over his next move unknown, before lifting his leg, you knew what he was going to do but before you could even attempt to stop him Levi’s leather boot had connected with Eren’s cheek, sending his body into a recoil his tooth flying from his mouth bouncing along the floor. Mikasa rushing to pull Levi off of her best friend, Armin pulling her back causing her to grunt and only glare at the man currently laying it on Eren.

You could only watch in horror, squirming under the hold, as your boyfriend mercilessly beat your brother to a pulp. Eren’s eyes black and blood dripping from his mouth as his body was pummelled in all directions, his cuffs clanking against the pole that restrained him. Levi continued to smash his fists and feet into Eren, the captain’s face ever expressionless as he continued his ruthless beating until Eren was gasping for the right to breath slumped over, blood dripping from his lips. Levi stood above him, his eyes glazed over before looking up.

“You know personally I believe nothing instils discipline like pain, what you’re in need of boy isn’t a talking to. You need a firm lesson and luckily you’re in the perfect kicking position.” Levi said smoothly before landing a few more kicks to Eren, your brother grunting in intense pain as you tired once again to pull out of grip from your captors yelling at Levi to stop, a grubby hand clamping down around your mouth as you heaved as much air as possible to try and breath.

“N-now hold on Levi.” a Military Police member said, Levi pauses his kicks, his foot rested firmly on Eren’s forehead.

“What is it?”

“It could be dangerous, what if he gets angry? Turns into a Titan?” he asked his voice cracking. Levi stares at him, arching an eyebrow his leg dropping to the floor, his eyes glancing at you his last half lidded gaze shifting to one of more enraged fury at the sight of you being muffled by a Military Police member.

“You seem to have no problem inflicting pain on my partner,” he drawled his tone laced with ice as he glared at the Military Police members holding you down, as if to emphasise your discomfort the one holding your hair tightened his grip from the fear of the Captin casuing you to gasp, Levi growled but remained composed “you’re telling me that Eren Yeager will turn into a Titan if pain is inflicted on him but not if you inflict it on his sister who we actually have no proof is a monster?”

You flinched slightly at his words, so he would think you would be unlovable if you were a Titan? You closed your eyes, your heart sinking as you felt your captors swiftly release you, your body no longer being pushed into the wooden bars as you slowly stood up, Mikasa helping you stand as your head spun. Your back cracking lightly as it straightedges out from his bent position, your neck stiff and cheek red.

Levi gave you a look his eyes softening and you nodded letting him know you were alright. He gently nodded in return and lowered himself down grabbing Eren’s hair and pulling him up, your brother moaned in discomfort but you were still dizzy from your lack of air to say anything, Mikasa still clutching you tightly.

“Anyways don’t be silly. After all you were going to dissect him weren’t you? They say when he transformed Yeager could take down twenty titans before he ran out of strength. As an enemy his intelligence makes him all the more dangerous, but I can still take him down without a problem. How many of you can say the same? Before you torment the beast you’d better think : can you actually kill him?”

The room fell into a silent hush for what seemed like foreve as the minds of the intellects worked trying to configure an argument. Levi walked back over to where you stood, his glare hardened at the sight of the Military Police members who stepped away from you and Mikasa, but not before Levi landed landed a harsh blow with his elbow to each face of the three men, they cried out in muffled pain as blood began to run down their faces trying desperately to claw their way back through the crowd to get away.

Levi made his infamous “Tch” noise before gently taking you from Mikasa’s grasp, she hesitated but only let you lean against him when Armin tugged on her jacket. Levi wraped his arm around your slim waist, your head leaning against his shoulder, you felt weak leaning into him for support infront of everyone who viewed you as a fierce Titan killer, but in this moment you needed him to be your crutch to hold you while your brothers life lay out of reach from your control.

“Are you ok?” Levi mumbled his gaze dropping to look at you, Erwin’s request about Eren’s placement on the Survey corps fading to the background.

“Yeah, I’m ok.” you mumbled pressing your sore cheek further into his firm chest, the white material of his shirt creasing“just took me surprise.”

“Hmm, I still want to behead them for what they did to you,” Levi growled his grip tightened around your waist.

“That makes two of us,” you reply and he lets a small huff of air escape his nose in small amusement “you went a bit harsh on Eren, you knocked his tooth out. You’re lucky I was held down.”

“It was necessary, now he gets to join the Scouts. You can keep an eye on him.”

“You mean you can keep an eye on him.”

“Tch, I don’t want anyone getting hurt, least of all you. If it means I lose a few extra hours of sleep trying to keep Eren contained then so be it.”

“Don’t do that to yourself, you don’t get enough sleep as is.” you scolded pulling away from his chest to stare directly into his eyes, despite being taller then Levi, the Captain still had more dominance over you.

“If I continue to wake up next to you I don’t care how many hours of sleep I get. I have to keep you safe, I have to keep everyone safe,” he replied and you felt your face heat up. Levi rarely showed public displays of affection or said anything that would make him seem like he had gone soft. But his love for you was never out of the question. Maybe your previous thoughts about being a Titan and it’s consequences were mislabelled.

“Alright we have a conclusion,” the judge said banging his hammer against the wood of his stand “Eren Yeager, you will be handed over to the Survey Corps. Your ability will be monitored and tested outside the walls. Captain Levi will adopt you into his squad and will be under constant surveillance. Any slip ups, any casualties, anyone gets injured where unnecessary by your hand, you will be placed back under the custody of the Military Police where you will be executed and used for scientific experiment.”

“At least we get to look after him.” you whispered as you watched the Military Police unchain Eren, letting him rise to his feet, the court beginning to disperse “I can’t imagine how scared he must be.”

“He’ll be fine, but you had better let him know how serious it is if he makes a wrong move. I can only get him out of his messes for so long. And if it came to a choice of humanity’s safety or your brother’s you know I would always pick humanity. No matter how much you would hate me after.” he said glancing at you and you nodded pressing a kiss to his cheek. You knew Levi cared about Eren, of course he did. But you also knew that when the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few, Levi would always pick the majority.

“(Y/n) are you ok?”

You looked away from Levi to see Eren stood before you, his eyes searching your body for injury. You nodded rushing forward and embracing your brother tightly, his own arms wrapping around your form to pull you into a tight hug, your pelvis crushing once again into the wooden bars that separated you, but you don’t mind this time.

“Yes Eren, I’m fine. But what about you? I was so worried I thought they were gonna take you away from me.” you gushed pulling away from the hug, clutching his cheeks in your slender fingers.

“I’m great. Better then ever. I finally get to kill titans, I have the power to do it so no one else has to get hurt. Not you or Mikasa or Armin. We can take back Shinganshina.” he answered and you stepped back slightly. You knew Eren’s desire to cleanse the world from titans, but sometimes he scared you with how aggressive he could be. He would get himself killed if he continued to act so impulsively.

“Just be careful kid,” you whispered “you’re the only family I have left.”

Eren nodded, giving you one last hug before exiting the court room, his two friends and the rest of the Scouts following behind. You turned back to Levi, the small man holding his hand out which you gladly took as he walked you toward the oak doors letting them close behind you, his hand clutching yours tightly as you walked through the corridors. You stayed silent for a while, your own thoughts spinning on loop as you stared down at the floor.

“How’s your hand?”

You glanced down at Levi’s words, the skin still stained with blood and bits of skin peeling away where the stone wall had pierced the fragile flesh. It felt numb and it looked swollen, you sighed and pushed it into your pocket.

“We’ll clean it when we get back, .” Levi continued and you nodded, he stared at you before realeasing a small sigh “Eren’s going to be fine you know.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Then why are you so down?” he asked, although sounding exasperated his layers of genuine concern lay underneath, the hints of his affection that only you could pick out from his own Levi language smothered by his harsh tone.

“What they were saying back there, in the court, that if I was like Eren. It just got me thinking,” you raised your head to stare into his silver eyes holding back small tears that threatened to fall “what if I am like him? What if I can also become a monster.”

“That’s what had you so upset?” he asked, he sounded almost relieved that that was the only problem, you shook your head.

“No. That wasn’t it. I was worried…” you trailed off, you didn’t like taking about your own feelings too much it made you feel stupid but with Levi it would come so easily once you built up the courage “I was worried that you wouldn’t love me anymore if I could do it. Become a Titan. You hate Titans, I couldn’t bare it if you hated me too Levi. You’d never look at me the same way.”

Levi stopped in his tracks, his hand letting yours slip out of his causing you to walk a few steps forward, you stopped too and turned back to face him, nerves spasmed in your stomach and you suddenly felt just as awful as before the trial. Levi just stared at you, his eyes giving away his shock at hearing what you had just said, as if it was blasphemy that you had even conjured those thoughts to begin with. He glared at you, causing you to shrink slightly before he stepped forward and took your hand firmly in his own dragging you behind him like a rag doll.

“Don’t you ever say that.” he partially growled “don’t ever say that to me again.”

“But Levi I…” you don’t have time to finish before Levi had swung you round, your back slamming into the wall behind you, his hands placed either side of your head, his gaze never leaving your own, his well built chest pushed up against your breasts, his hot breath falling lush on your face.

“I’m ashamed you think I’m that shallow,” he said his tone no longer holding its edge, instead replaced with his usual boredom but once again his voice held layers of hurt “I don’t think you realise how much you mean to me. You think I’m going to let something like that get in the middle of what we have? You’re an idiot if you think I would ever stop loving you (y/n) Yeager. I hate Titans, not you. If you have the same power as your brother then that’s how it is, I’m not going to stop caring about you not after I’ve cared about you for so long. So you can stop any ideas you might be forming in that head of yours right now, because you’re the only one thing in this entire damned earth I need.”

His lips were hovering inches from your own, your bodies pressed together your heart hammering in your chest as you stared into his eyes, his scent filling your senses as you tired so hard not to cry. Relief flooding your veins as his words sunk into you, absorbing every heartfelt word he had said. Before you knew what was happening you had thrown yourself into his arms, your lips crashing against us own. It didn’t take him long before his arms wrapped themselves around your waist, his hand reaching up to tug lightly on your locks of (y/h/c) hair as he bit on your lips letting his tongue wrestle for dominance over you own. Before he pushed back up into the wall, despite his small stature he was very strong as he lifted you up, his hands reaching to grab your ass giving it a squeeze, your own long fingers raking through his onyx locks, trailing through his spiked undercut, letting your hands run down his broad shoulders and over his toned chest, your fingertips brushing the ascot that he wore so proudly round his neck.

Gently he pulled away from the intimate kiss, both of you panting lightly as he let you slip down the wall back to your feet. You lips numb from the passionate act of affection, Levi once again took your hand in his own walking you back down the corridor any doubts in your mind now completely erased.

…


End file.
